Pegasus Galaxy Syndrome
by DD Agent
Summary: What does the future hold for the members of the Atlantis mission, and will these heroes ever find the family they deserve? N.B. 'Sunday' doesn't happen in this reality.
1. Symtom 1: Acting on Impulse

Stargate Atlantis: 'Pegasus Galaxy Syndrome by DD Agent

_What does the future hold for the members of the Atlantis mission, and will these heroes ever find the family they deserve?_

_Spoilers _

_Season One and slight ones up to S.2's Runner. I wrote this prior to Carson's demise, so he lives in this fic, just as it should be. _

Chapter One – Symptom One: Acting on Impulse

Ten years from when they first came to the Pegasus Galaxy, and so many things have happened.

But today, it was Elizabeth's special day, as she was getting married to the man that she had fallen in love with.

_Elizabeth crawled out of bed and looked at the man beside her. John Sheppard. They had been sleeping together for two months now and she couldn't bear to be apart from him. His hair fell into his eyes and at that moment she didn't think she could love him more. But she had an early meeting with Dr. Zelenka and Dr. McKay, so she got dressed._

_Everyone knew that they were together of course. It had come out when she had declared her love for him after he had come home injured from a dodgy meeting with the Genii. She passed Dr. Heightmeyer in the corridor and they nodded to each other. Suddenly, she felt lips on hers. John was up. He walked her to her meeting and sat down with her. Rodney looked happy and cheerful, but Radek looked sullen and drawn in. It was rumoured that he had gone on a hunger strike because of Rodney and his arrogant and selfish attitudes._

"_Good Morning Elizabeth, John," Rodney replied._

"_Yes," came the sullen reply from Radek._

"_Right, shall we get started Gentlemen?"_

She stood and smoothed down her dress. She looked perfect. Her hair clung to her head and was still thick and curly. Her eyes twinkled and she couldn't help but smile. Teyla came in and handed her a bouquet of exotic flowers they had found.

"_Dr. Zelenka, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him. He took off his glasses and just stared at her, like he was taking her in piece by piece._

"_Ne, Elizabeth," and he turned and walked down the hallway. She could swear that he walked stooped and defeated, like he had just lost a great battle. John put his arms around her and kissed her neck._

_She drove the thought of Radek Zelenka out of her mind and continued snuggling into the warmth ness that was John._

Teyla took her to the conference room to say hello to the Athosian children who had begged to be able to watch the wedding on the Balcony. Seeing all the Athosian Children like Jinto and Dex all grown up brought back beautiful memories. The one in particular was the time that John had proposed on the North pier.

"_Don't you want your surprise Elizabeth," John had asked her._

"_What are we doing on the North Pier?" Elizabeth had asked her._

_Suddenly, she heard her favourite romantic song: Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_ playing. She opened her eyes and stared at Johns. He sank down on one knee. Her heart skipped a beat._

"_Elizabeth Marie Weir, will you make me the happiest man in the known universe by marrying me?" John asked, his voice thick with emotion and a tear in the corner in her left eye._

_Her response was automatic and the answer he was longing for._

"_Yes,"_

_He stood up and put the ring on her finger and just held her, feeling all his emotion in these single moments._

"_I love you," he whispered, and she just replied with all her heart:_

"_I love you,"_

Dr. Kavanagh, thanks to the Internet, was playing vicar: as he had done with so many other weddings on Atlantis. His ponytail was slicked back and he just stared as Elizabeth went down the stairs into the gate room. Rodney was best man, and looked quite dashing in a suit. But not as dashing as John looked, his hair ruffled and his grin played out on her face. Carson slipped his arm between hers, as he was the one to give her away.

"_Carson! John just proposed!" Elizabeth yelled as she came pounding down the stairs. It was obvious from her smile that she had said yes._

_He was not alone however, as Radek was sitting down upon a bed, his arm in a sling._

"_Congratulations!"_

_They embraced and the atmosphere was filled with emotion. Elizabeth went bouncing out of the room, obviously to go tell more residents of Atlantis._

_Carson turned to his patient who was more sullen and drawn in than ever before. He watched Elizabeth go with longing in his eyes. He had just solved the mystery of what was wrong with Dr. Zelenka and it was bigger and more complicated than anyone could of guessed._

"_Do you love her?" It was a simple question and Carson hoped to God he was wrong. Radek could never compete with John Sheppard. Sheppard was athletic, funny and a sex symbol for many women on Atlantis. Radek Zelenka was geeky, Rodney's supposed sidekick and still mixed his Czech with his English. If Radek was in love with Elizabeth, then this relationship was eating him up from the inside._

"_Yes,"_

_Crap, Carson thought._

Her bridesmaids carried her train down the stairs. Teyla and Kate looked beautiful in satin blue dresses and the ushers in military black were Ronon and Lorne.

As she walked up the aisle, eyes stared at her dress. It was a simple white cut dress with delicate spaghetti straps on. It was silk and from a private designer in Colorado Springs. They were getting closer to actually getting married. She was only a few feet away from her destiny. Things had stepped in the way: The Genii, The Wraith, and other such monsters, but now it was finally here. Her wedding day to the man who made her happy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two very special people. And as Dr. McKay deleted my transcript of the marriage ceremony from my computer, we'll cut on to the I do's." Kavanagh announced.

Elizabeth turned to face John and felt such a rush of emotion at this man.

"Now before we get started, does anyone here have a reason why these two individuals should not get married?"

"I do,"

"_You have to tell her," Carson whispered to Radek in the weekly staff meeting._

"_No. She must never know!" Radek whispered back!_

"_Even if she doesn't feel that way, at least you'll get it off your chest," Carson gasped. He had been moaning at Radek for weeks to tell her, but Radek Zelenka was more stubborn than anyone realised._

"_Ne… I mean no! Carson, shut it!" Radek said defeated. He sunk back into his laptop and just stared longingly at Elizabeth who was carefully making sure her ring was on show._

Elizabeth turned to face the person responsible for stopping the wedding. She was shocked to see Radek Zelenka standing there. His hair was floppy and attractive, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked so different than the man who had looked starved to death lately. He looked strong, determined and so bold.

"Dr. Zelenka, what is your reason for this interruption?"

"The reason for my interruption is I love you Elizabeth," he whispered the last part, so only she caught it. But then he shouted it to the rafters.

"I LOVE YOU ELIZABETH!"

She was shell-shocked. So was John as he sat down on the nearest chair. She stared at him and he stepped forward. She looked over and saw Carson nodding to Radek.

"Why?" She was after answers. He had just ruined the best day of her life.

"Because I had to let you know how I feel,"

"And how is that?"

Without realising it, he had slipped his hands into her hair. Without even thinking about it, he kissed her. His lips were warm and inviting and to her surprise, she gladly welcomed them on hers. His lips massaged her own and she could feel him expressing what she could only assume was nearly ten years of love towards her, as the kiss was full of passion and feeling. He pulled back and stared at her. He didn't see the punch coming towards him from Sheppard, but felt its force as he was thrown to the floor.

"…_Just keep me in the loop okay?" She asked him._

"_You are the loop," He replied softly to her._

_It was only then that he realised what he said. As she walked away, he mentally kicked himself. He had had a steady girlfriend back in Prague but he had broken it off before he went on the mission to Atlantis. It was after the incident with the Puddle Jumper when it was stuck in the Stargate when he realised he had feelings for her. He had shrugged off the first two romantic dreams, but after he had fantasised about her all day every day, he realised he had it bad. He thought about her hair, her lips and everything day in and day out. 24/7. He shrugged this one off, and walked off to examine the deep space sensors._

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She had seen Radek Zelenka as someone who respected her and was friends with. She couldn't believe he had feelings for her. Not just feelings, he was in love with her! But the thing that had really surprised her was that she had felt so comfortable in his arms. After their kiss, he had looked complete. Full. Not like the Radek Zelenka that had looked like a vampire for all those months, but like the man who had helped saved Atlantis time after time. After John had punched Radek, she had run to her room to assess the situation. She went out of her quarters to sort this mess out.

She was still wearing her wedding dress when she bumped into Rodney.

"Johns in the Mess Hall, Radek's on the balcony overlooking the North Pier. Just thought you'd like to know,"

"Thank you Rodney,"

She went to the Balcony first. She had to talk to Radek. The doors opened and she felt the cold chill of sea air. Radek was standing there, looking over to the sea. The sun was setting and it was an amazing sight to behold.

"Hello Radek,"

He turned, saw her shivering in her wedding dress and turned back to the ocean. She could see that he was staring blankly, lost in her own thoughts.

"That night you came into the infirmary, you never did ask why I was there. The truth is I saw Colonel Sheppard propose marriage to you. I punched the door as I was angry and shattered two bones. I had never been in love, till I met you Elizabeth, never. I have been in love with you for nine years and eleven months now, and I continue to be in love with you,"

"What?"

"I never spoke up in case you said no. I want you Elizabeth. I would die to have you in my arms just once. I would die to be with you. I would die to have you. But I…I can't have you,"

"Kiss me,"

"What?"

"If you love me, then kiss me,"

Radek stood for a moment, but he eventually stepped forward. He ran his hands down her arms and moved them up to her back. He slowly moved them up her spine and she trembled. It was either from the cold or the intimacy of the situation, she couldn't tell. He finally got them at the base of her neck where it met her curly hair. She closed her eyes and felt his lips kiss her neck. They moved up slowly, as if he was tasting her, trying to savour each moment with her. His kisses travelled to her chin and eventually found solace on her mouth. He took her in, inch by inch. He kept his mouth on hers, and without warning, her arms travelled to meet his back. He slowly sighed as he realised that she was kissing him too. She felt so warm in his arms and so…so perfect. As he released her, she saw John, Rodney and Teyla staring at them. John slowly nodded and smiled forcedly. He mouthed the words 'be happy', and she went back to letting nine years and eleven months of unused passion melt her heart.

_Later that month, ten years after the puddle jumper accident…_

"Do you, Elizabeth Marie Weir take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through poverty, wraith attack and McKay destroying us all and eating us out of house and home?" Kavanagh asked.

"I do" she said, knowing those were the last word's she was ever going to say as Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She stared at Radek and he smiled and stroked her hand.

"And do you, Radek Bedrich Zelenka take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do".

Ten years from when they first came to the Pegasus Galaxy, and so many things have happened. But today, it was Elizabeth's special day, as she was getting married to the man that had fallen in love with her and had harboured burning passion because he wanted her to just be happy. With John Sheppard, she felt happy. With Radek Zelenka, she felt complete.


	2. Symtom 2: Lying

**I don't own anything apart from the Kelly character.**

Chapter Two – Symptom Two: Lying 

Two years later…

In the west of Atlantis, was the home of the Zelenka's. Elizabeth Weir-Zelenka lay in bed staring at her husband. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His hair had grown longer and he smiled a lot more. Every since he had fought for her, and won, he looked more handsome. He had got different lenses for his glasses, and Elizabeth liked nothing more than snuggling up to him on their balcony when the sun was setting.

"Stop watching me sleep," said a deep voice. Radek shifted towards the head of the bed and reached for his glasses.

"Stop looking at me, and I won't watch you sleep,"

"I could stop looking at you forever and you would still watch me sleep. You are as stubborn as hell, Elizabeth," Radek replied, reaching over and catching his wife on the lips.

Unfortunately, it was just as their kiss was getting more passionate, that their toddler Marie charged in on her hands and knees.

Marie was nearly two. Elizabeth had wanted to wait a few more years before they started having children, but on their honeymoon on Earth, the physicist had knocked his wife up. They had no choice but to have Marie, and that was a miracle in itself.

Then the year after that, they had a wedding anniversary trip to Las Vegas (Colonel Lorne's idea). Radek had forgotten to pack protection. It was then that Elizabeth had discovered that she was pregnant with Henry. Henry Bedrich Zelenka they had called him, and he had her hair and his father's eyes.

Later on, when the two adults were getting ready for work; Radek finished his kiss with his wife.

"Just think, if you had told me you loved me before, we could have had ten years of wedded bliss," Elizabeth said after the kiss had finished.

Unfortunately, before Radek could come up with an acceptable answer, Henry threw his food on the floor. He then had to try hard to not strangle Marie because she had his sketches of the puddle jumpers.

And with a kiss that grew deep and perfect, Radek departed for his lab.

" I love you, Elizabeth. I continue to, " Radek departed with these words, and Elizabeth just smiled.

Rodney collapsed onto his pillow. It was seven in the morning, but the physicist had just returned from the lab. He was about to have a nice quiet nap when a moaning could be heard from the corner.

"Dad! I need help with my Physics homework!" was the moan he heard.

Rodney opened one eye lazily to see his nine year old daughter Kirsten glaring across the room. Her blonde hair set her face off and added mystery to her startling green eyes.

"You promised you'd help! Get up, c'mon Dad!" The kid moaned again. Even though she was so young, she had aged fast in the Pegasus galaxy and now had the maturity and attitude of a fourteen-year-old

In the kitchenette, Kat McKay heard her daughter yelling at her father. She couldn't believe that she was spending her life with him. To him, she was a young physicist who had been married before to a colleague, but had chosen him eventually.

However, Rodney didn't know that he was her third husband in small amount of time and that Kirsten was her fourth child in another small amount of time. She had a nasty past, and she hadn't told him about that either. She also hadn't told him that she was a demon and that Kirsten was probably one too. She didn't plan to tell her husband any time soon.

" Leave your father alone, you can ask me. He's been up all night in the lab," Kat yelled to the bedroom. She made sure no one was behind her and opened the fridge. In a box, held her liquid tretonin and she took a gulp.

Carson was having a bad day. The poor chap was reminded by his word of the day calendar that it was the anniversary. Five years since Laura Cadman had left him and their six-year relationship. He hated being reminded of that, even more than he hated…no mustn't think about her.

"Hey Carson, are you okay?" Came a beautiful voice from behind. The Scot whipped round to see his secret crush.

She had soft brown hair that was curly towards the ends. Her brown eyes were also soft, and held a dreamer quality to them. She came by once a day to see him, to make sure he was all right. She didn't particularly like Cadman, or any of the Americans, and had been really helpful when their relationship went bust.

"Morning Kelly, are you alright love?" He asked, nervously. After the break up with Laura, he thought his heart could never be fixed, and was surprised when the English pathologist had found her way into his thoughts.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean it was five years ago today…" Kelly trailed off. She didn't like talking about that marine much.

"I'm fine love. You better rush if you want to talk to Dr. Hamblin," Carson mumbled into his chest, averting her eyes.

He heard her leave, and let out a breathe that he didn't realise he had been holding. Suddenly, he saw Kelly. The next thing he felt was her lips on his. He caught her breathe in his as her tongue explored his mouth and her hands entwined around his neck.

" Carson Beckett, I love you more than life itself. Don't you dare lie to me again, otherwise I will use that footie practise on your arse," Kelly said affectionately.

The only thing Carson could do was to kiss the woman he loved so much back with more emotion and love then he had ever kissed anyone before.

In the east, John Sheppard was wrestling his P- 90 from his son Marshall. Laura Cadman was feeding their one-year-old daughter Chelsea an Athosian dish that she would not eat.

Two days after Elizabeth had jilted him, he had found his way into Laura Cadman's heart, and her bed. He never meant it to go further than an excuse for sex, enjoyment and a way to make Elizabeth jealous, but their relationship continued longer than he expected.

He proposed before she went on a mission, and she accepted. They got married and had two children. However, it didn't stop him lusting after Elizabeth every single waking moment.

Cadman went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. All that stared back was a fool. How could she ever think that John Sheppard would ever get over Elizabeth Weir?

It was bad enough when she saw the loving looks he gave her. It was worse when she realised that he fantasised about Elizabeth when she was kissing him or loving him. But last night was the worst. When they were having sex, and he was on the pinnacle of a climax, he whispered the negotiators name.

Cadman had felt dirty and used since that had happened. She had dreamt that he loved her back, but she was just a way to pass the time.

The marine opened the window and took out her secret bottle of Vodka. For a while, she had been drinking to get through the day, but now she took an extra large gulp.

In the North, Ronan Dex was having trouble with his son.

Named after his grandfather Dementias, Dementias was having a tough time with his maths homework. Mathematics had never been Ronan's forte, and couldn't even do simple algebra.

Teyla was asleep in their bed when Ronan jumped in.

"What's wrong Ronan?" Teyla asked her husband.

"It's not fair that Dementias can actually add and subtract things. All I can do is eat and kill things. And make you happy. But apart from that, I'm not gonna be able to help him out,"

"As long as he has a father who loves him, Dementias will be fine," Teyla persuaded Ronan, who left the bed to leave the pregnant Teyla alone with the covers.

Later on, when all the children had gone to school, it was time for the adults to do their daily tasks.

Teyla and T'ealc (who was on Atlantis with Ry'ac, Bra'tac, his wife Ishta and their son Nomad) were working on fighting techniques. Those two got on exceptionally well as friends. Suddenly, Ronan came in nursing a sore backside. After him came a very happy Bra'tac with a large smile.

Elizabeth and Daniel Jackson (who was finally in Atlantis) was looking at Ancient languages and comparing them to the Wraith dialect. Daniel was still single, but made up for it with a dedication to his job.

Carson and Kelly were still kissing. However, they had moved into his quarters and were now snuggling into each other as the sun made the city sparkle.

Sheppard, Bates, Cadman and several others were working on P-90 practice. Bates smelled the Vodka on Cadman's breath, but didn't say a word. She silently blessed Bates and cursed her husband, as Elizabeth walked in to check their progress.

In the puddle jumper bay, McKay, Zelenka and Kat were fixing the drive pods on a damaged jumper when McKay said:

"Where on Atlantis is Colonel Samantha O'Neill?"

She was actually having a picnic with her husband retired General Jack O'Neill on one of the many balcony's on Atlantis. Their three children Jacob, Homer and Leah sat around the happy couple as they bathed in the light.

"This is peaceful" Sam said into her husband's chest.

"Oh yeah" O'Neill replied, kissing the top of his wife's head.

"I thought that helping Atlantis against the Wraith was hard. Nothing compared to raising kids"

"Amen to that Sam."


	3. Symptom 3: Self Hatred and Self Harm

**Very dark story. Don't know how it happened because I wanted it to be a light hearted piece of fluff. Oops. All characters (apart from Kelly and Kat) belong to MGM.**

Chapter Three – Symptom Three: Self Hatred and Self Harm 

Five years later…

Kelly Beckett, pathologist and wife of Carson Beckett was dead. In a routine mission off world, she was shot dead thanks to impotence, alcohol and marital problems.

Laura Cadman was being sent back to Earth.

John Sheppard was being charged with incompetence.

Carson Beckett had locked himself in his room.

Elizabeth Zelenka was behind a stack of paperwork.

Radek Zelenka was stuck in his lab.

Rodney McKay was reading results on a test.

Kat McKay was preparing to move out.

Kelly Beckett was still dead.

Marie and Henry Zelenka were playing, but could sense something was wrong.

Marshall and Chelsea Sheppard were being looked after by Ronan and Teyla.

Kirsten McKay was dealing with some new information.

The unborn child that Kelly Beckett was carrying was still in her womb.

Carson didn't know.

Laura Cadman was locked in her room. House arrest. She was being charged with accidental manslaughter as her finger had slipped on the trigger during an off world mission and killed her ex's wife.

It was her vodka drinking that had made her forget to put the safety on her weapon. Now no one would ever look at her. Now no one would even speak to her, even to just say hello in the corridor. She had killed one of Atlantis' best assets, and she would never forget it.

The door to her Spartan room opened, and in stepped Elizabeth Weir- Zelenka. She looked tired, and wrinkles were starting to show. She was dressed in a typical beige suit that was not becoming of her. Seventeen years of being in charge of the Atlantis expedition had finally taken its toll and the death of one of the expedition members by one of the own was not helping matters.

"Hello Major Cadman," Elizabeth said, her voice devoid of any emotion. She took the seat opposite Cadman and the two women looked at each other. Laura's once glossy hair was matted and shaggy and she smelled of booze.

"Do you recognise this?" Elizabeth asked. Laura didn't know what she meant and really didn't care anymore. Then she placed a tape recorder on the desk and pressed play.

_"What the hell is the matter with you Laura?"_

_"What's the matter with me? You're the one giving puppy dog eyes to Elizabeth!" _

_"You're over exaggerating Laura,"_

_"Really? Remember the last time we had sex? Remember whose name you said, you goddamn bastard!"_

_"This is neither the time or the place, Laura,"_

_"No, you're right. You want to know something John? I wish you had married Elizabeth. Then you wouldn't have ruined my life! I may as well just shoot myself!"_

What followed was a gun shot and the sound of a small sigh. Laura had just shot Kelly in the head.

Kelly, the pathologist who everyone loved. Kelly who had hooked up the Daedalus and the big screen in the rec room to play the World Cup games. Kelly, the only person on the base who hated Sheppard more than Cadman did herself. The only person on this base who hated Cadman more than she hated herself. The tape that Elizabeth just played was the recording of Dr. McKay's Dictaphone notes. It was her and John's argument over their excuse for a marriage.

"Major you are charged with accidental manslaughter of Dr. Kelly Beckett. You are charged with incompetence, drinking on the job and letting your personal life interfere with a possible deadly mission. What's your opinion on that?" Elizabeth asked.

Cadman looked right at her, there was no life in her eyes. All the soul and smartness that had been there when she had first come to the Pegasus galaxy had gone. The woman who had inhabited McKay's head and driven him crazy didn't exist any more.

"Screw yourself bitch, and go screw that husband of mine. I'll only talk to Dr. Beckett," Cadman replied, spitting at the negotiator.

Elizabeth was horrified and felt disgusted by the creature in front of her. That was not the Laura Cadman that she knew.

Kat McKay was packing the last of her possessions in small boxes. Sitting down on chairs was her estranged daughter Samantha, here by personal request.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kat?" Samantha asked. She looked like a miniature version of her grandmother, without the cruel eyes. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and the black t-shirt/ jeans combo made her look like she was on leave from the SAS. With Samantha Skott, Kat was never sure.

"Of course I am Samantha. Rodney went behind my back and investigated me. There's no trust any more between us anymore," Kat replied, packing the last item.

"Says the woman who lied to her husband for the past what…fifteen years? You never told him that you were a demon. Mum would of," Samantha muttered.

That struck Kat deep, when she called her sister Mum. It was her own fault, but it still stung when Sam said those words. When Samantha was born, Kat was in a bad place and had sent her to live with her sister Kes. She had adopted the little one and raised her as her own. She had been calling Kes Mum ever since, and Kat was just Kat to Samantha. It was a miracle that she was here at all. She had been disowned by her father Mitch, and wasn't keen on the mother who abandoned her.

"I don't want to speak about that sister of mine," Kat jibed back. She was about to open the door when it opened by itself. There was Rodney and Kirsten. On seeing the boxes, Rodney felt a stab of pain run through him. Kirsten just clung to her father. She knew that her parents were splitting up, and it pained her. Samantha just knew that Kirsten was going to end up like her: abandoned by her mother.

A Skott trick: running away when things got tough.

"Where are you going?" was Rodney's first question. The time at Atlantis had not treated him kindly, and his face was showing lines all over the place and fatigue in his eyes.

Kat stacked the boxes down and gestured for Samantha to take Kirsten out of the apartment. Her eldest daughter gave her mother a dirty look and dragged her half sister out of the room. Kirsten had the look of a small puppy dog and as soon as they were outside asked Kat:

"Are my parents splitting up?"

"Get used to it kid. Kat Skott…Morgan…Tomason…McKay…Whatever! does not do marriage. She doesn't do kids. Doesn't do family. Just pretends she does," Samantha grumbled, kicking the doorframe. Kirsten sobbed at these words but Samantha didn't comfort her.

Guess it was another Skott trick: Not caring.

Inside, Rodney was leaning up against the breakfast bar, and staring at his wife. Kat had put the boxes down, and was sitting in a seat.

"How much do you know?" was the tiny question.

"I know that you're a demon and that you need liquid Tretonin to keep yourself in order. I know that Kirsten is probably one to as it seems to be the female gene that carries it,"

"It doesn't matter, mother or father. The demon gene is stronger than human," Kat spoke back, putting her hands under her armpits.

"Does the government know about you?" was Rodney's reply. Everything to him was conspiracy fodder. Kat just laughed.

"You're kidding right? We are a race in our own right and have had your government in our pockets for years. We live on Earth because we like it. Because most of us like the atmosphere. Which is why I'm leaving Rodney. You couldn't wait to see if I would tell you about me and Kirsten, so you just had to snoop around,"

"Wait? I've known you for seventeen years!" Rodney yelled. He was getting hot under the collar now. This was the biggest fight since their decision on whether to have Kirsten or not.

"But did you have to go snooping around behind my back? You could have just asked me and I would have told you. It's not like I'm a vampire.

Rodney, I got a job working for a dance company in England. It starts in two weeks and I'm going back to Earth. It's better this way. My people don't like humans prying into our affairs and the Skott's are the biggest family of them all. You start poking your nose in where it doesn't belong and you will lose it. And the rest of you. Very slowly," Kat shot back, not worrying about Kirsten overhearing her anymore.

"Then tell me," was all Rodney's reply, and Kat collapsed into his outstretched arms. She had wondered about this day for a while now, the day when Kat would have to tell her husband the truth.

"Tell me about you, your family, everything. I think it's about time that I meet my wife,"

She was glad to say that she had been wrong.

Carson had been locked in his room since he had been given the news that his wife had been shot in an accident off world. The coroner assigned to Atlantis was David Griggs. He was a nice man, and had delivered his findings of Kelly in private. Not many people would have done that, but David had been fond of Kelly. If he hadn't of been married to lab tech Matthew Sheppard, Carson would have had some competition.

Carson had read the paper when David had delivered it immediately. In the report it was the standard stuff: stomach contents, cause of death etc. But one phrase shined like a beacon amongst all the others.

She had been pregnant with his child when she had been killed.

It wasn't public knowledge yet, but the rumour mills would be floating about sooner rather than later. David said that the pregnancy was still in its early stages: one or two weeks gone. It was extremely possible that Kelly hadn't even known she was pregnant.

But once that thought entered Carson's head, something else drowned him out.

_"Dinner. Tonight. Got that Beckett?" _

_"We always have dinner. What's so special about tonight?"_

_"I have something to tell you Carson. I better go. Love you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Stop being so nosy. Bye."_

_"Love you Kelly."_

_"Love you back kilt man."_

She knew that she was pregnant, and she was going to tell him the night that she was killed. He wondered if it was going to be a boy or girl. His eyes or hers.

Next to Kelly's report was a transcript of Elizabeth's 'interview' with Cadman. He was making up his mind on whether to see her or not. Carson wasn't sure. He knew very well that he could never look into her eyes again and see the woman that he had loved.

Never, not now she had killed Kelly.

Making a snap decision, Carson grabbed his coat and headed for Cadman's quarters.

Carson had gone to Cadman's rooms, but she wasn't there. Instead, the two guards protecting the door had been knocked out. He had called it in and informed security that she was loose.

"Where would she go? Where would she go?" Carson muttered to himself and then realised. He hoped to god he was wrong, but in her state of mind, anything was possible.

---

The North Pier was significant to Cadman in lots of ways. It was the place that John Sheppard had proposed to Elizabeth Weir and she had accepted. It was the first place that Carson Beckett had ever told her that he loved her. It was the first place that John had kissed her.

It was also the first thing she had seen when she had arrived on Atlantis. How fitting that it would be the last thing. Laura Cadman was standing on the edge of the pier, a lot of water over the other side. She heard the boards creak from behind her, and whipped around.

Carson Beckett stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"Go away Carson and let me do this. It'll be better for everyone if I do this!" Cadman yelled. Tears were running down her face, but Carson just shook his head.

"Easier on who darlin'? You? Your kids? Sheppard? Elizabeth? Me?"

"EVERYBODY!" Cadman yelled, the wind carrying her words. She was a nervous wreck and even Carson couldn't tell where the hate ended and the guilt began.

"No sweetheart. It wont be easier on me. Kelly was carrying my child when she died. In an accident," Carson spoke, his voice soft and coaxing. Cadman sobbed when she found out that the woman she had killed was with child. Carson held out his hand and smiled one of his melt your heart smiles.

"I can't go back," Cadman mumbled, tears stinging her cheeks.

"You don't have to darlin'. Just come with me," Carson said, his voice still soft. Cadman stepped back from the edge and slipped her hand into Carson's. His voice was soft against the bitter wind, and his hand was stroking her hair. Her tears fell freely now.

From the gate room, you could see the North dock. Inside, Elizabeth Zelenka, John Sheppard, Radek Zelenka, Kat McKay, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex and the assorted kids watched as Carson began to comfort the marine. The wind rattled the windows.

"We're going back home, Elizabeth," McKay announced.

Elizabeth just stared at the window, seeing the two break down barriers.

"I think we all are Rodney," Elizabeth replied.


	4. Symtom 4: Acceptance

**Enjoy. Kat is my character, but all the others belong to MGM. **

Chapter Four: Symptom Four: Acceptance 

Three years later…

Once upon a time, there was the legend of the lost city of Atlantis. It sunk under water long ago, and was never found.

Twenty years ago today, brave men and women from all over the world found this lost city and have lived and worked there ever since.

Many people lost their lives in Atlantis, and it is today that we remember all the good and all the bad things about the Atlantis expedition.

Especially seeing as the Stargate opens for public use today.

Twenty- eight years since it was first discovered, and this day, September 1st, people can finally use the Stargate to their own means.

Elizabeth looked down at her speech again. Did it sound right? She didn't know. She did know one thing, today was the twentieth anniversary of the Atlantis expedition, and the Stargate was opening in London for commercial use. It was originally going to open in Washington but it was decided to move it to the English capital when the whole of Europe boycotted the plan and stole the Stargate.

The press was already here and had started setting up their cameras and tripods. They were on the right side of the open air chamber. Important leaders and politicians were seated on the left. The prime minister of Britain, the President of America, France etc. King William. Some alien dignitaries (Asgard, Jaffa etc.)were there too. All had turned out to see the first commercial gate trip.

In the middle of these two columns sat sixty seats. They were the crappy red plastic chairs you could buy anywhere, but they were important for two reasons.

They had little name stickers attached to them.

They were special seats for the requested members of both Stargate Command and the Atlantis Expedition.

As the only person to command both, albeit only for a short period of time at the SGC, Elizabeth had been asked to give the opening address for the ceremony. Retired General's Hammond and O'Neill were going to give a small address after her with General Landry giving a slightly longer one. Then, a small memorial service would be given, telling the world the most important names who died making this possible.

Then, a small piece of video footage which links both parties together.

So far, the SGC side was almost completely full. Daniel Jackson was sitting up the front with T'ealc to his side. Sam Carter, Cameron Mitchell, Vala, Dr. Lee, Dr. Felger, Dr. Lam and several others were sitting down already. Walter was at his rightful place, at the gate controls. He thought it was symbolic. Several other important members were present: the leaders of all the SGC teams throughout the years.

She wasn't the only person to notice that the Atlantis side had not a soul sitting there. The press leaped on this immediately.

"Many people have shown up for the ceremony, but nobody from the Atlantis Expedition yet,"

"It is rumoured that no one from the Atlantis Expedition will show up today after the end of the Atlantis Expedition left many people's relationships in tatters,"

"So far today, the only member of the Atlantis Expedition present is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, formally Weir- Zelenka,"

"The seats reserved for the SGC have been completely filled, yet nobody from Atlantis is present,"

Elizabeth was extremely worried, and extremely embarrassed. She hoped somebody would come. Even Kavanagh would do.

The Jag was a thing of beauty. Leather interior and a V8 engine. John Sheppard loved his little car, and he loved the woman inside of it.

Abby Manson was a RAF pilot, and they had met when he was training in England. She had helped him adapt to the British way of flying and was glad of her assistance. They had been dating now for two years, and both of them were comfortable doing that.

John had divorced Cadman and let her gain custody of the children. He hadn't talked to them in two and a half years since the divorce came through, but he was fine with that. Abby was fine with that too. Dressed in a blue suit and tie with Abby in a light blue dress, they matched perfectly. Abby had been recently divorced herself when they had met, and they just seemed to click.

When he had received his invitation, John had ever intention of throwing it in the bin. He hadn't talked to anyone from Atlantis since the divorce came through and he had had another black mark put on his record. But Abby had talked him into it, and here they were.

It also meant seeing Elizabeth again. Radek and her had divorced over his one and neither had been on speaking terms. Both blamed Sheppard, especially Radek.

The usher at the front was a bespecled little kid, with acne and a nervous voice. He looked like he should be in school instead of being the bouncer for one of the most talked about events of the year.

"Hello? Can I help you?" the usher asked, looking at John with an uneasy smile.

"Hi. My names John Sheppard, and this is Abby Manson. We should be on the invite list,"

"Of course. Go right ahead," the usher gestured through the door, and the two followed his directions.

His first glimpse of the open air stadium was that it was smaller than the Atlantis gate room. He recognised Jack O'Neill and several of the SGC ex- personnel. Looking up on the stage, he saw Elizabeth Weir rehearsing his speech. He gave a wave and sat next down to Abby. His ex- fiancée stepped down from the stage and made her way over to them. She looked good; tired but good.

"Hey John," was Elizabeth's introduction.

"Hey Elizabeth. This is Abby Manson, my girlfriend. We uh, work with the RAF together. So…how ya been?" John asked, rattling off his answers with a squeeze of Abby's hand. He was nervous. That was the most he had said to her in three years.

"Okay. I was afraid no one was going to show up," Elizabeth revealed.

"Is there lemon in this?" said a voice coming from the entrance.

At that offhand question, both John and Elizabeth turned around to see Rodney McKay giving the waiter hell. Behind him, plenty of people that they recognised were filing in. Carson was wearing a kilt, Ronan and Teyla were also there. Kat was trying desperately to get her husband away from the waiter serving the wine. She wasn't succeeding very well.

"I don't think you have to worry about that,"

"….Twenty- eight years since it was first discovered, and today, September 1st, people can finally use the Stargate to their own means. Thank you," Elizabeth finished her speech. She stepped down from the podium and took her seat on the stage.

Looking down at the floor, she saw all her old friends and family: John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckett, Radek Zelenka, Ben Kavanagh, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex, Caldwell, Lorne, Kate Heightmeyer, Katie Brown, Kat McKay, Jordan Hawks, Alfie Day, Pierre Carlo, Bobby Mica and David Griggs. There were a few others from the main teams and several of the Athosian's.

Daydreaming about past times, she had missed the Generals speeches. Looking at her itinerary, she realised it was now her turn to do the memorial service. She stood up, but Hammond gestured for her to sit down. Instead, Laura Cadman stood up from the diplomatic section. Elizabeth composed herself from looking too shocked and sat down.

The last time that Elizabeth had seen Cadman was when she was shipped off back to Earth, nearly three years ago. Back then, she was a hollow little version of herself. Now, her strawberry blonde hair was glossy and her eyes had that same excitement that she had lost from year after year at Atlantis. She looked over into the crowd of her former colleagues and many were surprised to see her standing there. John had averted his eyes, as had many.

Except one.

Carson Beckett stood and watched her, his eyes twinkling.

"Hi. My name is Laura Cadman, military advisor to the SGOC. For those of you not in the know, that stands for Stargate Operations Committee. I was a member of the Atlantis Expedition until I was dishonourably discharged three years ago. I was asked here by the President to give a small speech on the men and women who died on Atlantis.

I wasn't there the first year of the expedition. But I remember people telling me about some major people who lost their lives. These included Peter Grodin, our gate tech, Brendan Gaul, Robert Scourers, Alexandria Maine, Carey Tomason and Marshall Sumner.

Several people lost their lives the first year I arrived, including Lieutenant Aidan Ford. Throughout the past twenty years, people have died at the hands of the Wraith, the Genii, friendly fire and many other things. Some of these were James Hamblin, Tommy Ping, Kelly Beckett, Francesca De Marco, Sean Waltham and Gemma Alder. All these people didn't die for nothing, they died because they believed in humanity and they believed in Atlantis. Thank you,"

Laura stepped down and gave Weir a brief smile. Then, she looked out into the crowd and saw that Carson was in tears and Radek was waving a big white and red hanky around.

At the back of the chamber, there was some mumbling about the video for the last part of the ceremony. It was missing. Rodney dragged himself out of his seat to go help them out with some cursing in a language no one could quite recognise. At that point, he exchanged the video of them going through the gates for the first time with a video of their own.

_It was a home movie. One of Rodney's. It was the Rec Room in Atlantis, a tiny place where the big screen was perfect to watch any films the expedition members had squirreled away. It was just before they had made contact with the Wraith and made their 'treaty' with them. In the frame was Carson, Rodney, Radek, John, Elizabeth and Cadman. _

_"I miss Sandwiches. You know, the type that aren't pre-packaged?" Rodney moaned, and Cadman chucked her popcorn at him. It was the old game about what you missed from home. Rodney always had lots to say when they played. Most of his answers usually involved food…_

_"I miss College Football. And Ferris wheels. And decent tea," John joined in, over acting. Elizabeth whacked him on the shoulder, reading one of the classics she had brought. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. _

_"See, pre-packaged crap!" Rodney cried and everyone chucked their popcorn over him. Accidentally, Radek tipped his ice cold tea in his lap in all the confusion. Thinking he had done it on purpose, Rodney then chased Radek around the room with his shoe. _

Everyone looked at each other once this tiny piece of film had finished playing. It was such a sincere and beautiful moment that no one could quite believe it. After all the stories they had been told and the beefing up of all the players involved, it was quite hard to believe that they could be so…so…

…human.

There was a lovely little Café in London, just off the town centre. It was called Mira's. The art deco was French, and the booths were huge to accommodate a lot of people. In the back of the establishment sat a few old friends.

Elizabeth Weir sat next to her old boyfriend Sheppard and her ex husband Radek. Cadman was sitting next to Radek and had Rodney on her other side. Teyla and Ronan sat next to Elizabeth. Kat and Carson were the last to sit down with Kat sitting next to her husband.

"What a group we make huh? The only people's relationship to survive out of Atlantis was Rodney and Ronan! Never saw that coming!" John exclaimed. Elizabeth whacked him on the arm as Rodney started telling everybody why he thought that John couldn't keep a relationship going. Something about the Captain Kirk complex.

The others laughed and looked at each other. They ordered cakes and tea and talked about old times. The old gang was spread to the four corners of the globe and this was the last chance they would get to talk to each other for a while.

To put aside old arguments.

To put old wrongs right.

In the end, night was drawing in and it was time for everybody to go. No one wanted to be the first to break the beautiful lull that the old friends had created at the table, but it had to be done.

"Gosh it's late," Rodney mumbled, biting the bullet. "Guess it's time to go."

Teyla and Ronan departed first, their accommodation was being provided by the British government. They hugged and kissed everyone, as they had no particular problems with anyone at the table. Teyla promised to send Elizabeth their sons school reports, but only the good ones.

Kat and Rodney left next, smiling as they went. Carson couldn't help but notice that both had bruises up and down their arms. Rodney wrung everyone's hand and gave Radek a big hug. Out of all the people in Atlantis, no one could quite understand how those two had managed to make it work. They still didn't.

Cadman decided to go next. Coming to a decision, she decided to make things right between her and the others.

"Bye John. Maybe you could come over and see the kids once and a while," Cadman said as they hugged. John nodded and patted her shoulder. She and Elizabeth shook hands, but ended up hugging. Radek gave her a big hug, and his white and red hanky.

Elizabeth noted that Carson and Cadman left together hand in hand. Ever since he had talked her down from suicide, it was rumoured that they had been spending a lot of time together. For once, it seemed, the rumours were true.

Abby drew up in the Jag, and John realised it was time to go. He didn't really want to spend any more time with his ex and her ex. But maybe it was time to put things right. Standing up, he looked straight at Radek.

"You're a good man Radek. I like you a lot, and I'm sorry I've been such an ass these ten years," John stated, sticking his hand out for a shake.

The two men did and embraced quickly. He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and promised to invite her round for coffee some time. Then he left in his swish car and leaving the two alone. Elizabeth mumbled something about needing to be back for an early appointment, but he wasn't listening.

"I am sorry that I let my feelings for Sheppard screw us up, Elizabeth," Radek stated, holding her hand.

"So am I," Elizabeth replied, removing his hand. She walked out of the café and out into the London night, lights everywhere.

Radek paid the bill and left a generous tip. He decided to find a pub somewhere, maybe call up Carson and get a little drunk. He was trying to apologise to her, but she didn't want to know. Someone sat down at his table and was about to tell them to find somewhere else when he saw it was Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry that I let my feelings for John screw us up, Radek," Elizabeth apologised, grasping his hand.

"So am I. How is Marie and Henry? I have not seen them in two months,"

"They're fine. Missing their Daddy though," Elizabeth murmured. She looked up into Radek's face and saw the thing that first attracted her to him.

Hope.

"You want to get something to eat?" Elizabeth asked. Radek looked surprised and smiled.

"Actually, I was hoping to get drunk," Radek replied, laughing.

"Well we can do that to. Come on," Elizabeth said and took Radek by the hand into the London air.

"Where are we going?"

"I haven't got a clue. Why couldn't they have had the Stargate in Washington?"

THE END.


End file.
